


dennis goes home

by golden_geese



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Dad Dennis, No ships in here, Other, season 13, what happened in north dakota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_geese/pseuds/golden_geese
Summary: text messages between mandy and dennis before and during season 13. topics include: allergies, skittles, instagram stories, and one fateful day in a north dakota park.





	dennis goes home

May 16, 2018

[text: to Mandy] On my way. Got held up at work. Sorry I’m running a few minutes late.  
[text: to Dennis] No worries! He’s excited to see you. He has a sniffly nose, though. Keep an eye on that in case it turns into a cold.  
[text: to Mandy] Will do. I’ll give him some Airborne gummies.  
[text: to Dennis] Good idea!  
[text: to Mandy] He hates the orange ones, right?   
[text: to Dennis] Yep. 

+  
May 30, 2018

[text: to Mandy] I think he’s allergic to dogs. He just pet someone’s lab at the park and he started sneezing a lot. He’s breathing fine though, don’t worry.  
[text: to Dennis] Yikes!! I’ll have to bring that up next time he’s at the doctor. No hives or anything?  
[text: to Mandy] No hives. Just the sneezing. His eyes are watering a little bit. I’m keeping an eye on it.  
[text: to Dennis] Thanks for letting me know!! 

+  
June 14, 2018

[text: to Dennis] I saw all those skittles you were buying when we ran into each other at the store. You better not be giving all those to Brian, mister.  
[text: to Mandy] Oh, come on. It’s just candy. He loves them.  
[text: to Dennis] You know the rules!!  
[text: to Mandy] A few won’t hurt him.   
[text: to Dennis] You think you’re so sneaky. Every time you drop him off at my place his hands are covered in skittle colors.  
[text: to Mandy] If it makes you feel better, he never eats the orange ones. So technically I’m not giving ALL of them to Brian.  
[text: to Dennis] Stop being cute. No candy on weekdays!!  
[text: to Mandy] Alright, fine. You win. I’ll stop giving him candy when I have him on Wednesdays.  
[text: to Dennis] Thank you!!! :)

+  
June 17, 2018

[text: to Dennis] Dennis Reynolds you filthy liar. His hands are covered in red and purple and green.  
[text: to Mandy] I only gave him one of each color.  
[text: to Dennis] No way. His hands are STAINED.  
[text: to Mandy] I let him finger paint?  
[text: to Dennis] Nice try. You’re on thin ice, pal.

+  
July 3, 2018  
[text: to Dennis] My parents are having a barbecue tomorrow. I know it’s your day with Brian, but do you think you two could come to their place at 4 for a few hours? It’s always a lot of fun.   
[text: to Mandy] Sure.  
[text: to Dennis] Great! Thanks!! :)

+  
July 11, 2018

[text: to Dennis] Are you coming to pick him up? I really have to get to work.

[text: to Dennis] Hello?

[text: to Dennis] Okay, I’m dropping him off at my parents’ place. I figure you must have slept through your alarm or something? You can just pick him up from there.

[text: to Dennis] Just got off work and picked Brian up from my parents’ house. Why didn’t you pick him up?

[text: to Dennis] Dennis? Call me when you get the chance.

+

July 12, 2018

[text: to Mandy] Hey. Sorry I didn’t pick him up the other day or reply. I had food poisoning and was kind of delirious.   
[text: to Dennis] Oh no!! Are you feeling better? If you’re sick you can have him next weekend instead.  
[text: to Mandy] I’m fine. I’ll be there to pick him up tomorrow night.

+  
July 14, 2018  
[text: to Dennis] I really don’t like being lied to. If you really don’t want to tell me why you blew us off last Wednesday that’s fine, but don’t make up stories. I know you didn’t have food poisoning.

+  
August 10, 2018

[text: to Dennis] What the hell was that ordeal in the park about? You need to go see someone. I’m saying this because I care about your wellbeing and I want you and Brian to have a good relationship. Please get help.   
[text: to Dennis] I’m just really glad my sister in law happened to be at the park too so she could take Brian. 

[text: to Dennis] I’m really not angry with you, Dennis. I’m sorry Jenna called the police at the park but she didn’t know what else to do. We just need to figure this out. Okay? Please text me back so we can talk about this.

+  
August 15, 2018

[text: to Dennis] Brian is going to be with my parents today. Don’t come to pick him up. When you’re feeling better, we need to talk.

[text: to Dennis] Okay?  
[text: to Mandy] Fine.

+  
August 20, 2018

[text: to Dennis] How about I take you to the airport so Brian and I can see you off?  
[text: to Mandy] Okay.

+  
August 21, 2018

[text: to Dennis] Have a safe flight. I really think going home will be good for you. Tell Mac I said hi. 

+  
September 12, 2018

[text: to Dennis] How was your first week home?

+  
September 14, 2018

[text: to Dennis] [attached file] Brian fell asleep with the panda you got him. So cute! We’d love to hear from you when you have a minute. 

+  
September 29, 2018

[text: to Dennis] Mind calling me when you’re free? Brian wants to talk to you. 

+  
October 11, 2018

[text: to Dennis] I saw Dee’s Instagram story. Looks like you guys had fun at the Buffet concert! 

+  
October 28, 2018

[text: to Dennis] Dennis, I don’t want anything from you other than for my son to have his dad in his life somehow. Please call. You can’t pretend you don’t care about him-- I’ve seen you with him. I know you care. 

[text: to Dennis] I don’t think you’re a bad guy or a bad dad. You just need to get help. Once you’re doing better, I’m sure you’ll understand where I’m coming from as a parent. I’m sorry it upset you when I asked you to leave, but it’s what was best for Brian. That doesn’t mean I’m trying to keep you out of his life, though. I’d really like to talk about this so we can get on the same page. 

+  
November 5, 2018

[text: to Dennis] Okay. You can keep ignoring my calls and texts all you want. I guess you know where to find us.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!!!!!!! follow golden-geese.tumblr.com for more and plz leave a comment :)


End file.
